


This Is Me

by imthehotgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anchors, Drama & Romance, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV Alternating, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Scott McCall and his pack are truthfully just a bunch of teenagers trying to navigate their lives despite the majority of the Beacon Hills townsfolk being leery of them, not because of their connections to the supernatural, but because of who they've chosen to love.





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about due to the fact that I'm a very frustrated girl wanting to work through the anger I'm feeling. I am truly sorry for taking that anger out on these boys. I love them. No disrespect is meant. That being said, enjoy reading, if you can.
> 
> Fic title taken from the song 'This Is Me' from 'The Greatest Showman' soundtrack. Chapter title are lyrics taken from the song 'The Greatest Show' also from 'The Greatest Showman' soundtrack.

Beacon Hills, California wasn’t an ordinary town. It had a supernatural element. Namely werewolves. And surprisingly the civilian townsfolk were okay with that. They were being rescued and being kept out of harm’s way after all. No. What they got bent out of shape and fired up about were the relationships within the McCall pack.

They were different, incestuous, abnormal. And people couldn’t stomach that despite the more enlightened thinking of the United States at large. Apparently being LGBT AND a member of the supernatural community was too much for the people of Beacon Hills. 

But Scott McCall and the rest of his pack continued to be who they were and be with whom they loved, no matter the backwards thinking of most of the townsfolk.

In the days and weeks that followed however Scott’s beliefs, resilience and strength as Alpha would be tested in ways he wouldn’t have thought possible thanks in large part to these very people and their narrowmindedness. It would be thanks to his own mom, his best friend’s dad, mutual friends and a handful of new, mentally and emotionally lost pack members that he would begin to finally find his way through the darkness toward the light and home he was desperate to create with his pack.

TEEN WOLF

“Get out!” William Geyer yelled at his stepson, Liam Dunbar, throwing a duffle bag full of clothes into the 16 year old’s arms.

“But-but, Dad!” Liam protested, desperate for his father to hear him.

“William, he’s still just a boy! Please!” Liam’s mother, Kendra, pleaded, frantic for her husband to listen to their son.

“No, Kendra! I’m not going to have something like him in our home. Get the hell out of here before I have to call Sheriff Stilinski,” William demanded, glaring at Liam.

Liam swallowed hard, nodding in a resigned fashion before he stumbled out of what used to be his bedroom and made it, with trembling legs, down the stairs and outside to the front porch.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he walked out into the street, the duffle bag slung over one shoulder as he pulled his phone from his back pocket, heading in the direction of the park.

Once there he sat down on one of the swings, the duffle bag hitting the woodchips beneath his feet as he tried to get a hold of the one person he knew would come help him.

TEEN WOLF

“Scott?”

“Mmmhmm?” Scott mumbled in his sleep, drawing closer to his boyfriend Isaac Lahey’s body heat as they lay in bed with one another.

“Scott? Baby, wake up. Your phone’s ringing,” Isaac murmured, gently shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder until Scott’s eyes fluttered open.

“Huh? Wha’?” Scott replied, running a hand over his face as he sat up, blinking rapidly as he drew in a sharp breath of air. “Dammit,” he muttered, grabbing his phone off the bedside table, finally answering it. “Liam? What’s wrong?”

His eyes darted to Isaac for a moment then he flung the covers on their bed aside as he got to his feet, listening to the younger boy talk all the while as he began getting dressed.

“Liam? Hey, hey, listen. It’s gonna be okay. Stay where you are. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he promised before hanging up.

Isaac looked at him expectantly. “What’s going on?”

“Liam came out to his parents and his dad didn’t take it well. He’s been kicked out of his house,” Scott explained.

Isaac’s eyes hardened in understanding and he nodded as he got to his feet, beginning to get dressed himself.

“Where’d he end up?” he asked, quickly tying his shoes before the two of them left their bedroom behind.

“He’s at the park a few blocks from his house,” Scott answered, locking the front door as they headed towards his car in the driveway.

TEEN WOLF

Sheriff Noah Stilinski counted himself among the small number of humans Scott had entrusted to help keep his pack safe. Noah figured it probably wouldn’t mean so much if Scott and his son Stiles hadn’t been best friends since they were very young, long before Scott had been bitten when the boys were sixteen.

And Noah, even if he was human and a member of the Beacon Hills community, didn’t give a damn when Stiles had begun seeing the chimera Jackson Whittemore. The boys were happy with one another and as far as Noah was concerned that was all that mattered. He couldn’t understand why so many people thought it was their business to dictate a bunch of teenagers’ love lives. It was only bound to cause problems.

He was making his rounds through town that night, certain he wouldn’t find anything when he came across a boy sitting in the middle of the park by himself on a swing.

Noah’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his police cruiser to a stop next to the curb. “Liam?” he asked aloud to himself in bewilderment before finally getting out of the car and slowly approaching the boy. “Liam?” he repeated once Liam had made eye contact.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Liam replied with a curt nod. “Did my dad send you?” he asked.

“What? No. No, son. I’ve just been patrolling and I saw you out here by yourself. What’s going on?” Noah asked, making himself as comfortable as he could in an accompanying swing.

Liam shrugged, seeming indifferent with his nonverbal language, yet when he met Noah’s gaze Noah could tell the boy had been crying. “Tonight I, uh, I told my parents I was gay,” he admitted softly.

Noticing the duffle bag at Liam’s feet Noah felt his jaw clench in anger. “And they didn’t take the news very well, did they? What with you being a werewolf and all.”

Liam shook his head in response, letting loose a brief laugh. “No. They kicked me out of the house actually.” 

“Do you have a place to spend the night?” Noah asked him.

“I called Scott. He and Isaac should…” Liam began but was cut-off mid-sentence when they saw a car approaching, its headlights splashing over them for a moment. “Scott!” he exclaimed happily, sliding off the swing and running towards the Alpha, his relief palpable as the boys embraced quickly, Liam pulling Isaac into a hug as well.

Noah smiled to himself as he got to his feet, silently taking in the scene before him.

A few minutes later Liam seemed to remember that he and Noah had been in the middle of a conversation.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, giving Noah a sheepish smile. “Thanks for listening to my problems.”

“Anytime, Liam. I was about to tell you that my door is always open should you ever need a place to stay,” Noah promised, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Liam whispered hoarsely, tears welling in his eyes yet again, but this time Noah knew they were tears of gratitude rather than tears of frustration and fear.

“Anytime, son,” he replied, clapping his hand against Liam’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Sheriff,” Scott spoke up, giving Noah a grateful smile as well.

“Of course, Scott. You boys be careful now,” Noah advised, chuckling to himself as the three boys readily agreed to do so before climbing into the car and heading back to Scott’s.

Noah sighed softly, running a hand over his head before making his way back to his cruiser. He had the feeling these boys were headed down a road they weren’t quite equipped to travel. But he also knew that if they stayed together like they had been things would turn out all right eventually. Especially considering he would be there supporting them whenever and however they needed him to.

TEEN WOLF

Later the next afternoon Stiles Stilinski hung-up the phone after finishing his conversation with Scott before turning toward his boyfriend Jackson Whittemore who sat next to him in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“Everything okay?” Jackson asked.

Stiles shrugged. “A bit better now. But Liam came out to his folks last night, they freaked and kicked him out. So he called Scott and now he’s staying with the McCalls for the unforeseeable future,” he explained.

“Damn,” Jackson swore out of empathy. “We are so lucky your dad took it well when we told him about us.” 

“No shit,” Stiles readily agreed, his eyes blown wide at the very idea of his father being anything other than supportive.

“So does Scott want us there?” Jackson asked referring to the McCall house.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I told him we’d pick up some food for all of us on the way.”

“Aww, you’re such a good friend,” Jackson murmured, his voice taking on a slight teasing nature.

“Damn straight,” Stiles agreed with a smirk.

“Lucky for me not too straight,” Jackson replied with a chuckle before the two of them kissed one another.

TEEN WOLF

Theo Raeken sat in his girlfriend Lydia Martin’s bedroom, his eyes a bit unfocused as she prattled on about a party they’d been invited to.

“Theo…? THEO?!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“Huh? What?” he asked, tuning back into the conversation Lydia had been trying to have with him as he zoned out.

“Were you even listening?” Lydia demanded, a hurt expression cutting across her features.

“Um, not really,” he admitted, guilt flooding him as he gave her a weak smile.

Lydia sighed heavily, shaking her head at him. “We should just go to Scott’s then.”

“What?” he asked, dread consuming him at the mere suggestion.

“Oh, come on, Theo! Scott and Stiles are my best friends. And it seriously sucks that you’re not at least on friendly terms with them. You could become part of their pack, you know if you’d just give them a chance,” Lydia insisted.

“Are you kidding?! You do know that associating with them would mean social suicide, right? I couldn’t do that to myself and more importantly to you, Lydia. Believe it or not I like… I like being…” Theo said.

“Straight? Really? Because it seems to me like you’re forcing yourself to be something you’re not just to make other people who don’t even care about you happy. And it’s making you miserable, Theo,” Lydia said.

“But I love you, Lydia,” Theo protested. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“I love you too, Theo. But you’re not being true to yourself. And maybe that’s the problem,” Lydia said.

“I’m fine, Lydia! Just because I told you awhile back that I’m bisexual doesn’t mean ANYTHING! It doesn’t…it doesn’t have to mean anything, okay?!” Theo exclaimed, panic-stricken as his heart thudded dully in his ears.

“Theo, I’m just trying to tell you that if it does end up meaning something that’s okay too. And I really think Scott and the rest of the pack can help you find what you’ve been looking for,” Lydia said, taking ahold of his hand and squeezing it gently.

Theo sighed heavily in resignation. “All right. We can go see Scott. I can’t make any promises, but I’ll hear him out.”

Lydia smiled, getting to her feet and pulling Theo up after her. “That’s all I want,” she murmured, kissing Theo’s cheek before leading him by the hand out of her bedroom.

TBC...


End file.
